haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Storm
|Arashi}} is the seventeenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 29th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Nishinoya storms out after finding out that "Asahi" didn't come back. Hinata convinces Nishinoya to teach him how to receive properly. Takeda finds someone who can become Karasuno High's coach but gets rejected. Hinata and Kageyama goes to find Asahi. Takeda plans a training camp. Plot Nishinoya introduces himself to the first years. Daichi states that while Nishinoya is noisy, his plays are unexpectedly quiet. Hinata notes that his receives sound different than Nishinoya’s. Nishinoya then asks if Asahi is back but Sugawara says no, causing the libero to insult “Asahi”. Tanaka yells at him to not call their ace that, shocking Hinata who is in awe that there's a proper ace in this team. Nishinoya heads for the door, yelling angrily that if Asahi isn't coming back, he isn't either. Hinata chases after him and asks him to teach him how to do receives. Hinata understands that if Oikawa had been playing from the start during the practice match, his straight attacks wouldn't have worked. Hinata manages to convince Nishinoya to teach him, but the libero is still not coming back to club activities. Back in the gym, Nishinoya tries to explain receives to the first years, but they don’t understand him because he is a guy that goes by instincts and isn't good at explaining. Daichi, on the sidelines, tells Takeda that Nishinoya has a small body, but his presence is amazingly larger than life, so it will be a big help if he comes back to the team. Hinata approaches Nishinoya and asks him who Asahi is, and Nishinoya replies that Asahi is supposed to be Karasuno’s ace. Hinata blurts out that he wants to be an ace and was inspired by the Small Giant of Karasuno. Nishinoya tells Hinata that it's awesome for him to have an aim like that. However, Nishinoya feels that in the heat of the match, seeing a great receive is more interesting and even if he's 2 meters tall, he will still be a libero. Nishinoya asks Hinata what his specialty is, and Hinata replies quietly that he's a decoy. Nishinoya questions why Hinata is saying that with such a lack of confidence. Hinata replies that it's because a decoy doesn’t sound cool compared to “Guardian Deity”, “ace”, or “control tower”. Nishinoya tries to reassure Hinata by telling him that if someone can succeed due to his decoy abilities, then he is important. As everyone is leaving, Sugawara states to Daichi that Hinata is currently their strongest decoy and with him here, the spikes that hadn’t been working up till now may finally connect. Elsewhere, Takeda approaches Ukai Keishin, a former alumnus of Karasuno’s Volleyball Club and the original Coach Ukai’s grandson. He tells Takeda that he's not going to coach because it's his grandfather that coaches; the younger Ukai doing it will be out of character. Ukai continues by asking if Takeda only wants him to coach because of the name Ukai. Takeda admits that Ukai is right because since Coach Ukai retired, Karasuno had gradually become estranged from other schools and this year, with a novice like him who's seemingly filling the empty space, he hadn’t been able to set up practice matches; and it is frustrating. Ukai still declines, but Takeda says that he will come again. He apologizes for being so persistent but tells Ukai that if he watches the current Karasuno team in a match, he will understand Takeda’s determination. Sugawara approaches Asahi in his class and asks him to come back, telling him that Nishinoya’s ban had already been lifted. Asahi says that it's reassuring to have Nishinoya at their backs and Sugawara tells him that for the same reason, Asahi should have called out for a toss. Asahi replies that he's glad Sugawara thinks that way but if he comes back, he will just drag everyone down again. Sugawara states that it's frustrating but an incredible setter had joined, and they have the strongest decoy so Asahi doesn’t have to shoulder the burden anymore. However, Asahi is soon called away for a counselor meeting so he leaves but bumps into Hinata and Kageyama outside his classroom. In his office, Takeda calls someone and plans something for the 6th at nine o’clock. He thanks them for their time and clutches a piece of paper with the words “training camp 5/6; practice match 9am” on it. Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Tobio Kageyama * Kōshi Sugawara * Daichi Sawamura * Kiyoko Shimizu * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Asahi Azumane (briefly seen) * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Small Giant (flashback only) * Tōru Oikawa (flashback only) Chapter notes Character revelations * Nishinoya, the 2nd year libero, is 159 cm tall. * According to Daichi and Sugawara, Nishinoya usually talks in a loud voice. * When Nishinoya was in Junior High, he lost to Kitagawa Daiichi 2-1. He also mentions that during that time, there was a guy with an amazing serve on that team (possibly Oikawa) though they show no recognition of each other when they face again in the Interhigh later on. * It was in this chapter when Nishinoya got slapped by Kiyoko. He is the first guy to and for this reason, Yamamoto Taketora calls him master in the summer training camp arc. * Nishinoya is from Chidoriyama Junior High, a championship school. * The reason Nishinoya picked Karasuno for high school is because he likes how the school's uniforms are black, the girls' uniforms are pretty, the girls themselves are gorgeous, and the school is close to his home. * It’s revealed that Ukai excelled in mentoring underclassmen during high school and college and was very sharp at analyzing opposing schools. * Asahi is in class 3. * Asahi is a third year, wing spiker, and the ace of Karasuno's Volleyball Club. * According to Tanaka, Nishinoya did special training while he was out which included playing with a team of moms, like Hinata. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc